Consequences & Revelations
by RachelMarta
Summary: The sequel to "Tucking the Captain In". They have been back on Earth barely a week and only now have the consequences of Jim's and Spock's sexual encounter begun to really sink in; leading to revelations  for Bones, Jim, Spock and Uhura.


**Consequences and Revelations**

Bones: Damn it Jim!

Jim: Fuck!

Spock: This is illogical!

Uhura: You what!

**A/N:** The sequel to "**Tucking the Captain In"**. They have been back on Earth barely a week and only now have the consequences of Jim's and Spock's sexual encounter begun to really sink in. The effects of course are felt by the other people in their lives. What now? How will all this play out? This will focus on the internal monologues of Bones, Jim, Spock and Uhura going round for round.

**A/N2:** I have been a K/S fan since the 1980s, but after reading some amazing stories about Jim/Bones since Star Trek 2009 came out, I have been come over to the "doc" side. Blame it on Karl Urban and the chemistry between him and Chris Pine. I also want to state my appreciation for my favorite "Jones" story "Switch" by the amazing ceres_libera. I do not pretend to be able to achieve the quality of that story but I now make my first foray into the world of Jim/Bones.

**Chapter 1**

Bones: Why do I care? It doesn't matter to me. The kid screws anything anywhere anytime. Why should I expect him to be different on the day he saves Earth?

Jim: Why do I feel guilty? It felt right at the time? But the look on Bones' face…

Spock: Nothing can excuse my behavior. For the second time in one Earth day period I have exhibited symptoms of being emotionally compromised; I had sex with Acting Captain Kirk. It appears that by being honest with Uhura in sharing my irrational interaction with the Acting Captain, I have unwittingly made a third mistake. Uhura did not take the news well, which may be an understatement.

Uhura: I can't believe he told me, so calmly and matter of fact. Did he want me to forgive him? Is he insane? No, he is Vulcan; well half-Vulcan (sigh). Uggh! This is all Kirk's fault.

Bones: Okay. If I am honest with myself; damn it, I will not go there. Jim, you infant, why can't you ever keep it in your pants? Damn it, Jim.

Jim: Why does Bones keep giving me dirty looks when he thinks I'm not looking? He can't be embarrassed walking in on me naked with Spock; he's a doctor for Pete's sake.

Spock: Perhaps if I explained myself better to Uhura. First, I must take the time to meditate. I must not compound my mistake when I initially communicated the experience to Nyota. My expectation that she would accept what has happened with equanimity was obviously in error. I must remember she is only human after all. (I am not going to sigh.)

Uhura: I cannot look at Kirk. I wish Spock had finished the job when he was wringing Kirk's long, sticks it out every chance he can get, neck.

Bones: The idiot doesn't even know why I am sending daggers his way. Those giant baby blue puppy dog eyes follow me everywhere I go, looking for something I cannot give him. I don't know what he wants from me; I don't know what I want from him either. Just drop the whole damn thing. Damn it Jim.

Jim: If I think about it, the sex was really great. Spock and I were so in tune with each other. I don't understand why though. One minute he's choking the life out of me and then he's screwing me into the bed. Actually, that's kind of hot. But what happened between Spock and me has nothing to do with Bones. Then why do I feel…guilty… fuck!

Spock: I must look at what occurred objectively; step by step. There is much to contemplate. I would prefer to delve into this slowly. If Nyota was not a concern, I would take the time. However, if my observations are accurate, I do not believe Nyota will give me as much time as I would like to process the puzzle of what transpired between Acting Captain Kirk and me. Nyota appears to be uncomfortable around me now and I find myself concerned.

Uhura: I know Spock is confused by my reaction to his revelation. He has not thought through the consequences of sharing this information with me. Although part of me is flattered that he thought I would accept the knowledge of his sexual interaction with Kirk, as perhaps a Vulcan might, without emotion; but why couldn't he see what it actually is doing to me because I am human? Was wanting a relationship with Spock an unwise decision on my part?

Bones: Fine! So I can't stop thinking about it. There I was walking calmly towards Spock's quarters believing Jim was finally getting the rest he deserved after everything he had been through and I was totally BLINDSIDED. Damn it Jim.

Jim: Okay. Now I'm getting daggers thrown at me by Uhura too. This is too much. It was just sex. Fuck.

Spock: One step at a time. A sound piece of Earth advice and in keeping with Surak's wisdom. What was the first step that led to our having intercourse? Doctor McCoy had left me instructions to help him – Jim - take in some much needed nourishment. It is permissible for me to think of him as Jim now, as what transpired occurred while we were both off duty. No, that was not the first action. He was overwrought and actually crying; Dr. McCoy was holding him, trying to calm him down and although I sensed that this was a positive action, it did not have the desired effect of easing his pain or allowing him to rest. I touched Jim's mind to help him calm down so he could sleep; something that Dr. McCoy and I had both agreed upon as a way of helping him. Yes, I wanted to ease Jim's suffering. I reached into his mind. As I reflect on that experience now, I realize it was as if I had walked the halls of his thought processes before. Why was this so? Further contemplation of this question is worth pursuing.

Uhura: Okay. So now that I have allowed myself to experience the satisfying fantasy of Spock wringing Kirk's neck, maybe I can think more clearly. I can see that Spock is troubled and puzzled about my reactions and possibly about his interactions with Kirk as well. This can't be easy for Spock, neither human nor Vulcan, especially now that he has lost his mother who probably would have helped him to navigate through some of the emotions – yes Spock – emotions that you are probably struggling with. We humans can be very difficult to understand, which is probably why I care for Spock so much. It is refreshing being with someone so clear minded, except when he's not. Ughh, Kirk, this is all your fault.

Bones: Fine. Not able to drop the whole damn thing. One more turn around the James T as in "trouble" Kirk merry-go-round. Why do I keep seeing him completely spread out naked on that bed, totally blissed out like only Jim can look with that gorgeous mouth smiling (not with his usual smirk when he thinks about sex) in complete contentment. After all he had been through in the previous 24 hours, why not just thank Spock for helping Jim; not that I would ever say thank you to that pointy eared green hobgoblin. I can still smell the sex that filled the air; I could smell Jim. Damn it Jim.

Jim: Okay. If I want to continue to be a Captain I must be able to deal with the various personalities of my crew. I have to be able to resolve issues between my crewmates. Okay so in this case it's between Bones and me, and Uhura and me, and even Spock and me (sigh). Fuck.

Spock: Yes, Jim's thought processes were familiar to me and surprisingly welcoming. I would have thought there would be a struggle to gain access; that Jim would set up some defenses, which would have been perfectly natural even on an unconscious level. But there was no resistance. On some level, Jim knew me, recognized me and invited me in. I must admit that my own thinking processes were not very logical or clear at that time and must not judge myself harshly for not being aware of the effortlessness of our mind-to-mind communication. There is something else that I am not able to see right now that I had been privy to. I must end my meditation at this time, but will pursue this train of thought more during my next meditation period.

Uhura: I must admit I actually like the fact that Spock is more complicated than I had originally thought. Oh, I definitely do not like the mess we are in now, but if I want to pursue a relationship with Spock and he with me, then he will need to learn how to understand the more human aspects of what being in a relationship with me entails. He will need to learn to navigate through the many layers of a human's emotions; I just wish he didn't have to include Kirk in this exploration; I would so much prefer Spock only having to think about me. Ughh, Kirk, you are such a pain in the …derriere.

Bones: Damn it, damn it. Now I can't get Jim's scent out of my nostrils. There is no way that I am salivating. Damn it Jim.

Jim: Okay. So Bones and I have not talked about this, and Spock and I have not seen each other since that day, and Uhura would rather dissect me rather than use her enormous zenolinguistic skills to communicate with me. So who do I tackle first; perhaps not the best choice of words. Okay, so who is the best person to talk to first, or rather, first consider a well thought out approach to try to resolve my bad karma with? And let me not forget the considerable charisma and charm I am endowed with, that I can aim at each of the three beings I have in some way or other offended. Bones? Fuck? Spock? Fucked! Uhura? Do not fuck if you know what's good for you.

Spock: I was contemplating my easy access to Jim's mind during my last meditation. To continue, there was something that was hidden from me at that time; almost like a curtain or veil had been drawn over Jim's thoughts; certainly not something I would expect from him. Ah, that is where to begin. The veil is very similar what one would expect when achieving a mind meld with another Vulcan; a way to selectively screen some of one's more private thoughts when it was necessary to communicate through a mind meld. Yes, something familiar about how the veil was set up. It is very similar to the one I would set up the few times I had experienced a mind meld in the past. Familiar, similar. The "Jelly Fish" computer recognized me. A ship from the future. My comment to then "Acting Captain Kirk" in response to his asking whether I knew how to fly it – "It appears I already have." Did my attempt at humor (a difficult concept) have a modicum of truth attached to it? The onboard computer referred to me as Ambassador Spock. And Jim did seem to know that the small ship existed, as well as the fact that it carried with it something called "Red Matter" that no one in our time had heard of. A future version of myself who had communicated with Jim through a mind meld? How is this possible? When could this have happened? One had to touch another in order to achieve the mind meld, did they not? Delta Vega. We did go back to retrieve some Vulcans who had escaped there as Vulcan was in the process of being destroyed. Is it possible Jim had met "Ambassador Spock" when I marooned him there? But why would an older version of me even want to mind meld with Jim? I must attempt to retrieve more of what I saw in Jim's mind. Would this be helpful in determining why I would desire to copulate with a human, and a male at that, both conditions making this an illogical action? Vulcans do not mate casually and certainly not with a member of our own sex since we have always been a reproductively challenged species.

Uhura: I think Spock's brain is showing signs of burn out. I am sure I can smell smoke; he is trying so hard to think this situation through. Maybe I should cut him some slack and suggest he let go of trying to resolve this situation as if it was a scientific experiment he needs to find a solution to. Maybe it is time he and I talk it through with some properly controlled emotions; set up some ground rules so that we can delve into this very uncomfortable situation with our egos and relationship coming out intact. Now I just have to be calm myself to approach Spock with my idea. Maybe I can use some of Kirk's admittedly talented skills at tactics to help Spock and me get past this. Wouldn't it be ironic if Kirk actually helps Spock and me become closer? No, I am not ready to forgive Kirk yet. Ughh, Kirk, even I'm not immune to your charms; but you will never, I mean never, get to use my first name.

Bones: My old dorm room seems smaller now than before shipping out on Enterprise, even though Jim isn't here with me as he usually was before worlds collapsed. Maybe losing a best friend is not the same as actually losing your whole world (sorry Spock) but that's how it feels without Jim. And even though he filled the space up, the room seemed much larger with him in it; now I just feel claustrophobic in addition to being aviophobic. Having Jim around has sure been the best way to overcome my fears; that cocky, fearless, reckless infant sure has been what this cranky old doctor needs. I miss him but I can't talk to him. How can I explain why I've been so furious with him for doing what comes so naturally to him. I never cared before who he slept with. Why do I care if he let Spock make love to him…crap, don't be such a girl…it wasn't "making love"…Jim let Spock screw him. I can't believe it…I'm actually feeling depressed. I need another drink. Jim, it's official; you have turned me into a girl. Damn it Jim.

Jim: I am a genius at many things, and never one to be falsely modest about my gifts. Once I know what I want I usually know how to get what I want. I am after all a tactical wonder. When I make a decision I act on it immediately. Okay, so I have made up my mind. Although I really want to settle things between Bones and me because I hate being at odds with him, it really makes the most sense to have a discussion with Spock first. So why am I sitting here. Where is that leap without looking James T. Kirk I've heard so much about? Once Spock and I clear the air about what happened, hopefully both Bones and Uhura will stop aiming their sharp, pointy eyebrows at me. Man, how did I get to know so many people who could put me in my place with just a look? I am not looking forward to talking to Spock, although I did have the forethought to tell him that I did want to have a talk with him after we returned to Earth. So he is probably waiting for me to contact him. The fact that Uhura is ticked at me means that Spock told her something about what we did. G-d, I hope he hasn't fallen for my charming, winsome ways. If so, Uhura doesn't stand a chance. I have to set Spock straight. What we did was awesome but I only go for one night stands, except for Bones. What? Where the hell did that come from? What do you mean "except for Bones"? Bones and I are friends, best friends, and that's all. We never have come close to getting it on…although I have always thought he was hot. I have got to stop thinking about this. I'm making things worse than they already are. Just shut up, stop thinking and go talk to Spock. What the hell; I am not having this conversation. Fuck.

Spock: I agreed to meet with Jim. It is only logical to talk with him. It will not be easy discussing the mind meld I initiated with him. But I must know whether he has met with a version of me from the future. It does seem likely from what I have extrapolated from our meld. I have many questions but I cannot search for answers without his assistance and cooperation. I believe it would be best for me to inform Nyota that I will be meeting with Jim shortly. Although logically it should not matter to her, I have heard enough verbal altercations between my mother and father when they thought I was unable to hear them, to know that humans do not like to be 'left out of the loop', a colloquial expression my mother often used when she wanted my father to share something she felt she had a right to know.

Uhura: I can't believe Spock; he texted me that he will be meeting with Kirk. Why couldn't he have the decency to tell me in person? What is he hiding? Why couldn't he face me like a man…a Vulcan…both? So help me Kirk if you make things worse for Spock and for me, I will end you.

**A/N**: I am putting up the first chapter only. I have to tell you all that I laughed myself silly writing the above but really got stuck on the second chapter. It was much too dry and will have to be redone. But I couldn't wait to see what the response was to my first chapter. Please be kind.

/tmp/uploads/FF_2036504_ 7 of 7


End file.
